Parting is sweet Sorrow
by BohemiaLX
Summary: Sequel to "nightmare". As Haymitch Abernath wallows in self pity there is only one person who can rescue him. Effie Trinket But she comes bearing news...


As promised the sequel to "nightmares." I accidently uploaded the wrong document before. :-/ oops.

Please review.

**Read the Mockingjay Dilema. Its about President Snows love child getting picked to compete in the Hunger Games and the lengths her friends and family will go to to stop her dying. Even if it means turning her into the next MockingJay. Will she survive?**

Haymitch Abernathy was at home again. Alone. The bottle of brandy was sitting across him from the table. It was taughting him. He wanted to rip open the top and chugg down the entire bottle. But the only thing stopping him was Effie. Effie Trinket. His feelings stopped him from opening it and forgetting the world. Because if her forgot the world then he would forget her, and he didn't want to. He especially didn't want to forget the short few days they had in the Capitol. They didn't even leave the apartment. Everytime she mentioned going to the lobby to check her mail or seeing if Peeta and Katniss were alright in their apartment, he would begin kissing her neck passionately and he would take her. Of course, she put up a weak fight but, she gave herself to him.

But he only saw her as a body in his bed. However, even he had to admit that he enjoyed her in more than one way. When she was sleeping, she was like an angel. He would just lie with her in his arms and watch her.

_But that didn't mean he loved her_. When he was with her she stopped his nightmares and he would sleep like a baby; a sensation he had long forgotten until then. But now that was all over and he was forced back to the house. He was condemned to die here alone.

When the doorbell went, he got up to open it. Planning to yell in the persons face for disturbing his self pity.

"What the hell," he opened the door, "do you wa-" his speach was broken off midway by the figure standing in front of him.

Effie Trinket was standing on his porch, clutching her hand bag to herself dearly. She had abandoned the notion of wearing a wig and her crimson hair was tied up tightly in a bun.

"Hello Haymitch." Was all she managed to sqeak out. She didn't know how to begin the conversation she was going to have with him.

"Effie..." He breathed. The last time he saw her was months ago. Ever since then, well he started off his day sitting in the kitchen resisting the urge to drink. Then he would go out and spend the rest of the day excercising to keep his mind occupied. Nothing occupied his mind more than the thought of dying from lack of oxygen.

He saw Effie standing there, unsure of what to say.

But it was she who initiated the kiss. Her actions spoke louder than any words. She had missed him, just as much as he had missed her. They made their way hastely upstairs to his bedroom and their clothes flew off around them.

He took her slowly. To make the most of her and enjoy her company before she could leave was his main aim.

"I missed you," he breathed as he left trails of kissed from her navel to her neck.

"Haymitch I need to-" just then, the doorbell went.

"Oh crap," he sighed. He continued ravishing her, intending to leave the person at his door. But the doorbell went again... And again... And again. In fact it continued for a full five minutes before he heaved himself up, wrapped a towel around his bottom half and went downstairs to go tell the person at the door to shove off.

When he opened the door Peeta was standing there with a loaf of bread.

"Hey Haymitch," he said brightly, "wasn't sure if you were going to be in."

"Yes well I am." He took the bread as Peeta gave it, hastely.

"So how are you doing then?" Peeta asked. He tried to sound nonchalant but instead sounded patronising. He was worried about Haymitch, he hadn't been acting like his usual self.

"I'm fine bye." He said the words, slammed the door and went back upstairs. Leaving Peeta standing bewildered on his porch. Katniss emerged from the side of the house.

"Well?" She asked.

"Your right he's gone crazy."

"I knew it."

Effie propped herself up and ran her fingers down Haymitch's chest as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. He tired himself out giving her multiple orgasms. He chuckled as her fingers tickled his chest. He held her hand in his and massaged it, his arm behind his head.

"When do you have to go?" He forced himself to ask the inevitable question. He didn't want her to leave, but she would probably have to. She was needed in the Capitol. But he didn't want her to go.

"Haymitch, I..." She trailed off again.

"What?" He asked, slightly amused. Seeing Effie Trinket tongue tied was a rare sight.

"I'm pregnant."

For those few moments, he didn't talk. Those few moments actually turned out to be three hours. For three hours he didn't speak or move. He just stayed in the same position.

Effie knew he needed time. To think and to mull things over. She had intended to come and tell him she was bearing his child. She didn't mean to sleep with him again. This would make it harder when they had to part again. She poured herself a cup of coffee as she fried some chicken for them. He was still up in bed thinking. For the week that she knew, she tried to imagine what she would do. Telling Haymitch was the debatable part. She struggled with whether she should tell him or not. But then something happened to her. She had woken up in a haze. Her dream had been about a little blonde, green eyed girl. She was her daughter and she was the most wonderful person in the world, and to deny him knowing her would be the worst thing she could do. So she got on a train and made her way here.

Haymitch just stood there, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded, watching Effie fumbling around the kitchen. She was cooking for him. Nobody, not hired and not Peeta, had ever cooked for him. In his frozen state he mulled over many things. He had come to a conclusion;

"Marry me Effie."

She turned around, shocked to see him stirring. Then the weight of his words hit her. She stood there silent, but her mouth was moving around trying to find words until some came to her.

"No."

"Why not?" He had to admit, he never thought of what she might say. It took him three hours to come up with the conclusion to ask the question.

"I don't want you to marry me because of this baby Haymitch. That marriage will never work."

"You think I want to marry you because of the baby?"

"Well quite frankly, yes."

"Effie Trinket, you are the most obnoxious, entoxicating, confusing woman I have ever met," he moved towards her. "And its because of that I want to marry you." She was going to protest but he put his finger to her lip, "it may have taken this baby to make me realise that, but the baby isn't the reason I want to marry you. You are." He got down on one knee before her. She let out a little yelp, this made the moment even more romantic.

"I fell in love with you so hard it hurt. So Miss Effie Trinket, will you, "she put her hand to her mouth and let out a few tears. Haymitch took her other hand and from his trouser pocket got out a cream white box. "Marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond in the middle of a silver band.

"Yes, oh god yes. A thousand times yes!" He slipped the ring onto her finger and she helped him to his feet.

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Haymitch Abernathy." She laughed through the tears at the sight of him wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had been so nervous. She sniffed the air. "I smell burning..."

"Its my burning desire for you," he laughed.

She laughed too, "I think its the chicken."

Hope you liked it please Review!

**Read the Mockingjay Dilema. Its about President Snows love child getting picked to compete in the Hunger Games and the lengths her friends and family will go to to stop her dying. Even if it means turning her into the next MockingJay. Will she survive?**


End file.
